Project Summary: Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core F) The overall goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to ensure high-quality statistical and data management support and training for CFAR investigators in the design, implementation, analysis, and publication stages of HIV/AIDS-related research. In keeping with this purpose, Core F will provide biostatistical and bioinformatics services to investigators, provide access to group and individual training opportunities, and secure linkages between investigators and biostatisticians, who can assist with methodological developments to address non-standard study design and data analytic challenges in basic, clinical, translational, and social/behavioral research. Educational opportunities available to CFAR investigators through Core F will include tutorials, seminars, and specialty training on emerging analytic topics in HIV research. Advanced biostatistics services available will include the development of novel analytic techniques to strengthen HIV/AIDS projects dependent on genomic and metabolomics data, analysis of spatiotemporal patterns of disease and treatment, causal inference, mathematical modeling of transmission dynamics, and the effective evaluation of virologic and immunological assays and utilization of the resulting data. The Core will provide support for the Emory CFAR Scientific Working Groups (SWGs), and maintain effective cross-core collaborations with the Developmental, Clinical Research, Prevention Science, Immunology, and Virology and Molecular Biomarkers Cores through the establishment of liaison biostatisticians. The Core will secure added value to the Emory CFAR as a whole, by enabling and enhancing the scientific rigor of HIV/AIDS research undertaken by CFAR investigators.